candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 268
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 267 | prevtype = Timed | next = 269 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *You are limited on moves. *The candy bombs have only five moves, which is very short. *Two-layered icings cover the board, forcing the player to break through most of them simply to reach the ingredients. *Thankfully, four colours make the creation of special candies easier. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points 2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Quickly break open the empty sachets and two-layer icing and create as many special candies as possible. *Make clearing the candy bombs your priority, as you will lose otherwise. *The special candies you create should take care of any bombs on the board, while bringing down the ingredients. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful until some of the blockers have been cleared. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, additional 150,000 points for two stars and additional 200,000 points have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 5,000 points per move 150,000 points / 30 moves = 5,000 points per move for two stars and an additional 6,680 points per move 200,000 points / 30 moves = 6,666.67 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points 3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,460 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 3,140 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades.. Both requirements can be met via colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The two layer icings are the only problem because they reduce available board space. Once they are cleared, it is much easier to create special candies and cascades especially with four colours and increased available board space. *There are candy bombs which will drop from the dispensers once the two layer icings below them are cleared. Moreover, the dispensers endlessly dispense candy bombs, giving the player many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. Trivia *This level reappears in . Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-19-58-46.png|Mobile version Level 268 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Holiday Hut levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat easy levels